Riley Sinclair
Riley Mackenzie Sinclair was born on March 14, 2056 into the home of the wealthy couple of Keith and Cathleen Mallory. This half-blood wizard grew up with his twin sister and attended Harlesk Insitutue in Luxeumburg until his fourth year. During that summer a family spat erupted and the disappearance of his father became a sore spot for the Mallory family until Riley's mother remarried and they all became Sinclairs. The following year Riley attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Gryffindor house. He is currently working for a Muggle modeling agency where his gig is being the face of 'Just Hold It' men's hair gel with an upcoming meeting scheduled with Ellsworth Bott Toussaint, co-owner and creator of the Elsberry cosmetic and fashion line. Early Life March 14, 2056 brought twins into the Mallory family, of Ferrybank Ireland, because that was the day Riley and his sister Leah were born. The family welcomed the children happily and they grew up in a well-mannered household. Their money from Mr. Mallory's family's bottling business made the childrens' lives very pleasurable with each of the three kids getting any toy they wanted and each of them their own rooms; despite this however, the twins often chose to share a room. Riley's fist hint at magic was when he was 4 years old and he and his sister had been playing soccer in their large backyard when both kids looked at the ball and began to make it levitate back and forth from each other. One of the nannies quickly told their father and he made them stop. Mr. Mallory didn't really like magic but he never told his wife how much he kept the kids from doing it. For the most part Riley wasn't close to his father, for he was mean and sometimes abusive. The boy had always been closer to his mother. Education First - Fourth Years (Harlesk Insitute) After much arguing between his parents, Riley went to a magical school over muggle school , called Harlesk Institute located in Luxumburg. The boy and his twin sister attened this school for nine of the twelve months in a year and called the school's mansion their home. Riley did average in his lessons but never really stood out as a student. He played tennis and croquet with his friends a lot but as he grew older he took a slightly different interest in some of his chums at school. One that only a few, including his sister knew about. After Riley and Leah's third year of education at Harlesk, the Mallory children went back home to Ireland to a more divided home than ever before. The fighting between Keith and Cathleen Mallory had never been worse and one day over breakfast the two were in an especially bad fight when Charles pushed Riley to the floor, causing a cut on the boy's leg from a broken vase. The man then stormed out. A few days later the man's photograph was seen in the local newspaper after his body was found at a nearby farm. Cathleen told the children their abusive father would no longer bother them. During his fourth and final year at the school he was given detention after being caught snogging Beuxbatons exchange student, Michael Vaine, one of the boys who ran around in his group during the term. In early June he said goodbye to his rich friends without knowing it was the last time he would be their classmate. Fifth Year After his fourth year of schooling, Riley returned home to find that his mother had a fiance, Charles McKinny. During that summer the two wed and when the school year was approaching the two adults decided that it was time the twins went to school somewhere closer to home. Dean, their older brother, had already graduated from Harlesk so he wasn't effected. After much discussion it was decided Riley would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy located in Scotland this year and scope the place out before his sister would join him. On September 1, 2072 Riley parted his twin at their home and went with his mother to Kings Cross Station in London where he boarded the Hogwarts Express on his way to his new school. He wasn't happy at all. He wanted to be on his way to see his rich friends again, Pierre, Ramirez, and especially Michael back at Harlesk but instead he was stuck on a train with a bunch of kids headed to some school he had only read about briefly. Upon arrival he was sorted into Gryffindor house, which only caused more disappointment. He had begun reading his copy of 'Hogwarts, A History', specifically the part about the houses and he had already decided he wanted to be a Slytherin. As the year progressed he began to warm up to his house and began to make friends with his classmates, for a few of them were able to overlook his sometimes judgmental personality. The boy joined the secret, student-run gossip paper, the Aparecium which gladly helped to fill his thirst for talking about others. He ended the term with conseriderably more excitement about the place than he had ever expected. Sixth Year When he returned to Hogwarts Castle for his sixth year, he had his twin sister with him. She too was sorted into Gryffindor House and she decided to join the Quidditch team. Riley had no desire to ever do so, for it was far too dangerous and those kids were surely on steroids or other things to make them so big. He preferred to admire them from the sidelines. Riley continued to do okay in his lessons, but never really standing out. He became close friends with Gryfindors Lexi Denver, Kurumi Hollingberry and Braeden Stronem as well as Evelyn Flores from Slytherin and Amadeus Kipling from Ravenclaw. In addition to his post on the Aparecium team, Riley was offered a copy-editting position on the school's Yearbook. Before the end of term feast Kurumi, who he had self-termed 'House Elf', and Riley had ran into each other in a corridor lined with suits of armor which were knocked over. Instead of picking them up the two played bowling with their helmets. Seventh Year It was Riley's last term at Hogwarts and he was actually kind of sad. The Gryffindor was going to take full advantage of his time remaining at the castle and have as much fun as possible. One day during in the first week back Riley and Evelyn found themselves painting a mural of the boy on a wall by the Courtyard and were chased off by Professor Josephina Hadley and each docked 25 points. A plan for revenge was instantly beginning to grow between the two students. The school term progressed with weird things happening at ever turn most of which included students beginning to act like pirates. At the end of the term the plan to get Professor Hadley back was performed. The Gryffindor and Slytherin snuck out of bed in the middle of the night and painted a huge mural of the woman on the far wall of the Entrance Hall and then quickly snuck off without being caught. The term ended with many fond farewells and promises to meet up with friends in the future. Career/Today After graduation, Riley and Leah both moved back home with his mother and step-father to finish out the summer at the estate in lush Ireland countryside. His step father wanted Riley to help run the race horse breeding farm he owned but the boy wanted nothing to do with it. His distaste of labor of any kind, physical or mental, matched with his dismal OWL's and NEWT's scores drew him to search out a way to break into his dream career--Modeling. For years he had wanted to be a model ever since he noticed his looks beginning to take precedence over making it to lessons on time. With high hopes and a dream to become even more famous than one of his idols, Evolette McKenna, Riley traveled back to London. While there he hired his agent June Switchkey, a witch who had a knack for personal relations, and in November he landed his first gig modeling clothes for a small Muggle boutique in the city. After a few small jobs like the first one, Riley landed a pretty big job helping market the 'Just Hold It' line of men's hair gel, a muggle up and coming brand. His face was put up on few billboards and made it into a magazine of two. Enjoying his new success the 21 year old spent his days party hopping, a quick affair here and there with a guy somehow related to his work, and trying to move his way further into the wizarding world of modeling. Shortly after he began to make more deals his mother divorced from Riley's stepfather and begged for him to move back in with her, something he would never do now that he had finally achieved his dream. He was very similar to his mother in attitude and personality but the home was nothing but bad memories. Appearance Height: 5'8 Weight: 145lbs Hair color: Dark Brown Eyes: Grey Other: High cheek bones, athletic yet slight build, and a small scar on his upper right thigh. Personality and Character Traits After growing up in a family whose values are those of elitists, it has caused these characteristics to rub off on Riley. Many may consider him mean, but it is all he has known really. He can come off a bit snobby and pretentious at times, but the fact is, he has a very hard time trusting others (because of his real father) and can be suspicious at times. Once he was enrolled in Hogwarts the walls began to come down--slightly. The Gryffindor met and soon became friends with many other students at school and has thus created some legitimate friendships. He still can be snobby at times but it is definitely toned down. His biggest character attribute is his sassiness. Relationships Keith Mallory Keith Mallory was the only son of Heath and Stella Mallory born on April 25, 2035 in Dublin, Ireland. Coming from a full line of Muggle blood, Keith was born a Muggle as well. His father was the owner of the Mallory Bottling company and Keith worked there after his schooling at the local University. When Keith turned 20, he was promoted to assistant supervisor of the plant and was getting to earn some of his own money, apart from the riches his parents had already accumulated. One night while at a local pub celebrating a friend of his's birthday, Keith met Cathleen a very pretty local girl named Cathleen. The two hit it off very well and the two continued to meet again and again. A few weeks later the two found out she was pregnant and Keith promised to marry her before he father found out. Before the marriage, Cathleen told her fiance that she was actually a witch and that nearly broke them up. They reconciled and decided to go on with the wedding. The two wed that year at only 20 and 19 and soon after Cathleen discovered she was going to give birth to twins. On March 14th their kids, Riley and Leah were born. Keith had always really disliked Cathleen's magic but it hadn't hit him until the twins were 4 years old that they too would be subject to inheriting the hazardous stuff. Throughout the younger year's of their lives, Keith secretly tried to keep the twins magic from developing by punishing them. When Riley and Leah were thirteen, a fight broke out after another argument between Keith and Cathleen and after he pushed Riley out of the way after the boy tried to stop the boy from throwing things at his mother, the boy cut his leg on a piece of broken glass. The man had a history of being abusive. Cathleen chased him from the house. He later went 'missing' and Cathleen was far from sorry. He was pronounced deceased on June 21st 2069. Cathleen Marie (Mallory/McKinny) Sinclair Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2075